The present disclosure relates to content presentation.
Advertisers provide advertisements in different forms in order to attract consumers. An advertisement (“ad”) is a piece of information designed to be used in whole or part by a user, for example, a particular consumer. Ads can be provided in electronic form. For example, online ads can be provided as banner ads on a web page, as ads presented with search results, or as ads presented in a mobile application.
One can refer to the inclusion of an ad in a medium, e.g., a webpage or a mobile application, as an impression. An advertising system can include an ad in a webpage, for example, in response to one or more keywords in a user search query input to a search engine. If a user selects the presented ad (e.g., by “clicking” the ad), the user is generally taken to another location associated with the ad, for example, to another, particular web page.